


a new beginning

by Justpassionateaboutwriting



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justpassionateaboutwriting/pseuds/Justpassionateaboutwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wolf and the dragon have taken kings landing. Deals are made.<br/>Meanwhile a lion cub get thrown into a life she never wanted</p>
            </blockquote>





	a new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Myrcella:15 https://www.google.be/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&ved=&url=http%3A%2F%2Fdamawsalonie.blogspot.com%2F2013_01_01_archive.html&bvm=bv.123664746,d.ZGg&psig=AFQjCNETlVmX_g-AXZ9Cnw0pEHkVuy8HMA&ust=1465251382224422&cad=rjt
> 
> Tommen: 14
> 
> Sansa 17
> 
> Arya: 15
> 
>  
> 
> Robb: 22
> 
>  
> 
> Red wedding happened but cattlemen managed to strike a deal with walker frey to save robb.  
>  Tyrion joined deanerys

Set as robb, along with deanaerys enter the throne room in kings landing after winning the last battle of the war against Tommen Baratheon :

 

Robb had never been so tired and yet so awake. With the dragon queen by his side he entered the throne room.  
He had never been there but somehow his eyes knew just where to look so that they may fall on his long lost, sweet sister's face. It had been years, she no longer looked like a girl, she was a woman now even if her eyes looked as scared as a child’s. The wory he had contained within him for years disappeared slightly when he saw no bruise, cut or any outward sign of abuse on her milky skin, the visible part at least even though he knew not to be fooled as the depest scars are often the ones one can not see.

"King in the north, Dragon queen we finally meet" exclaimed Tywin, the old lion. «aye, here we are, we have won and you have lost»   
Tywin smiled, «It seems that I have underestimated you, young wolf, and you, Daenerys Targarien»  
«Enough» snapped the silver haired queen, « There is no need for this small talk we have many important matters to discuss».

" Well, we lost the war, why are we even still alive? "started tommen.   
" The iron throne is mine by right. However, I have other kingdoms, kingdoms far far away. Without me they are nothing. That is why I insisted on keeping you alive. You will be stripped of your title as king, however as i will most likely not be able to govern Westeros as well as my other kingdoms, your uncle Tyrion has assured me that you are but a mere pawn in this game. But that none the less you have a good heart, you and your queen are loved by the people, I believe that an abrupt change will cause uprising. That is why even if you will no longer be the king of Westeros you will keep your fuction as one. You will govern My lands while I am unable to. However your children will not inherit this privilege after your death, but i may allow them to have the title of lords."  
"Besides I dont fancy killing children " she replied with a slight sneeer. And with that she left the Throne room without a single glance back.

" Too much blood has been spilled, we will not kill any more Lannisters. You will no longer have your own army, the western lands and the north are now a independent kingdom and so they will not be part of the queen's new westeros. There will be peace between our kingdoms."Said the stark.  
" My sister will come back to the north, unharmed. And the remainders of my father as welll as his sword will also go back north so that he may finally be at peace "  
"Now, now Young wolf. you may have taken the city but your sister is still in the company of soldiers loyal only to the Lannisters. I need just say the word and she will be nothing more than a limp drained corpse. She is married to my son, no matter his treason for having left to the dragon's side, and so our famillies are bound. If you were to change your mind and kill a Lannister, believe me when I say that she will be the one suffering the consequences. "  
"As I said lady sansa will come back with me to the north. Her marriage shall be annnuled for lack of consent. " 

"Do you really think I would give up that easily? that i would let my familly become some low lord?" spat the lion. "Remember the rain of castermers, remember your uncle's wedding. Do not forget what I can do boy." "and yet here I am alive and triumphant" replied the northern king.  
"However I will not risk my sister again, give me your demand and i might consider it old man" he continued. 

"Our houses are allied through your sister and my son's mariage. If I am to lose this alliance I demand a new one, a powerful one. I will return your sister, unharmed, if you give me your word that no lannister will be sentenced to death and that our houses will strike a new allience." he said icly with not a single emotion crossing his face.  
"Your last surviving heir is already married" "I am not talking about my grandson Tommen I speak of my grandaughter Myrcella I believe that the both of you will make a fine match. She is of noble birth and is quite beautiful if thats what you are worried about. A flash of shock appeared on The king's handsome features but he quickly covered it up and put his hard, blank facade back on. "You propose a match between the princ...lady Myrcella and I. I can see that your killing of my late wife and unborn child did come in handy." he said still without any emotion. "You know how this game works, you have been playing it for a while now." replied the Lannister.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Earlier in one of the Castles chambers.

 

"Myrcella, do not open the door child" said the queen sternly. "Oh mother, if the city and castle are tken what good will a wooden door do?" replied the girl.  
"come here I am going to tell you a story while we wait for your brother to come to us, victorious as all lions are."  
"I'm not a child anymore mother, I dont need stories" she said, although sitting dow in the bed next to her mother and queen.  
Oblivious to her daughter's words the lioness started "I'll tell the story, You know the one about the mother lion and her cub? They lived in the woods."   
Myrcella knowing her queue asked "The King's wood?" "Yes my love. In the King's wood there lived a mother and her cub. She loved him very much. But there were other things that lived in the woods, evil things...wolves...Stags... even Dragons. He could hear them in the night. The Little cub was frightened. His mother said, "You are a lion my child you mustn't be afraid for one day all the beasts will bow to you...you will be queen. All the stags will bow, all the wolves will bow, and the bears in the north, and the foxes of the south, all the birds in the sky the beasts in the sea and the dragons in their caves. They will all come to you little lion, to rest a crown upon your head. And the cub said, "Will I be strong and fierce like my father?". "Yes," said his mother, "you will be strong and fierce just like your father."  
"...I will keep you safe, my love. I promise you."

Just then a guard burst through the door. "My queen we have lost the dragon and the wolf have taken the castle"  
She knew her mother must be shouting orders, probably trying to find a way to save her and her brother. Her mother did not have much of a heart but the few people that were in it she loved fiercely.   
But Myrcella could not concentrate on her mother now. Myrcella knew enough about life (she actually probably knew, heard and saw thing most grown men did not) to know what happened when a city and casle were taken. If she was lucky she would get a quick death, she heard that the young wolf and dragon queen were merciful towards children, even if she has not felt like a child for quite a while now.

But right now she could only think of the tiny snowflake falling on her balcony. It was the first time she had seen snow since her last visit in Winterfell, a journey she felt was a liftime ago.   
It had been getting colder and colder for several moons now, she guessed winter finally did come for kings landing.


End file.
